


Double Sight

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Eyes challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Sight

Her power is… less, now than it was… before.

She walked worlds, and saw their terror and beauty with her own eyes.

She is bound, now, to the world. But she can see it through two pairs of eyes.

It is larger, not so bright, through Winifred Burkle's eyes.

And the people are different. Through her eyes the forms take on meaning beyond their physical presence.

Charles inspires good feelings, twinged with pain.

The half-breed, Spike, who inspires humour. Angel, who inspires gratitude and wonder.

Through Fred's eyes her parents are home.

Only Wesley remains the same through different eyes.


End file.
